mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Warren vs. Georgi Karakhanyan
The fight was Georgi Karakhanyan's first loss, in the semifinals of the Bellator second season featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Warren got a big body lock takedown to side control right off the bat after throwing a big right. Warren stood. Georgi rolled for a kneebar, dragging Warren down and rolling for a heelhook. Four thirty. Georgi had the heelhook tight. Oooooh. Four fifteen. Warren escaped and landed on top in the butterflies. Four minutes. Georgi closed the guard. Georgi rolled for an omoplata. Warren escaped and they stood. Three thirty as Warren stepped forward with a right hand and a double to guard. He passed to half-guard. Georgi landed a left hand from the bottom there. Three fifteen. Georgi regained guard. Three minutes. Warren landed a left, Georgi answered. Warren landed a short right. Two thirty-five. Georgi landed a trio of left hammerfists from the bottom. Another. Warren missed a big right. Two fifteen. Warren defended another omoplata before it began. Two minutes. Warren defended a triangle. Warren worked the body. Georgi stood and broke. Warren immediately got a single to guard after eating and catching leg kick. One thirty. One fifteen. Warren stood out. One minute. Warren came down to guard. Thirty-five. Georgi kept going for wrist control there. Warren kneed the thigh on the ground. The crowd hooted. Fifteen. Georgi landed a pair of double punches from the bottom and a few heel kicks. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They clinched and Warren kneed the body. He kneed the thigh thrice. Warren kneed the thigh. Four thirty-five. They broke. Warren stuffed a double himself to the clinch. Warren tried a double, Georgi jumped guard with a guillotine. He cranked it hard. Four fifteen. Warren escaped. Four minutes. Warren had the back. Warren kneed the leg. Georgi stood to the standing back, he tried astanding kimura. Warren got a big throw and had the back. Three thirty-five. Georgi still had the kimura, rolled. Warren escaped and kept the back. Warren kneed the kidney twice. Three fifteen. Georgi regained guard somersaulting out. Georgi had a tight tight armbar in there. Three minutes. Georgi has that tight. Oh that's a tight hold. Warren escaped! He made it to guard. Warren defended a triangle. Warren mounted, Georgi gave up the back, Warren kneed the kidneys three times. Two thirty. Georgi kneed the hip. Two fifteen. Georgi stood, Warren kept a headlock there. He got a double basically. Two minutes. Georgi was on one knee. Warren worked a guillotine/headlock. One thirty-five. Warren kneed the body and again as he got the back. He kneed the kidneys twice. One fifteen. Georgi rolled and regained guard. One minute. Warren landed a right hand there. Thirty-five. Warren elbowed the body twice, big right elbows. Warren defended a triangle. Fifteen there. The second round ended. Dominant round for Warren. The third round began and they touched gloves. Georgi landed a leg kick. Warren got a big double slam to guard. Four thirty-five. Warren landed four rights, defended a triangle. Warren kneed the thigh twice there. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Warren had Georgi tucked against the cage. He kneed the leg five times. Three thirty-five with another. Georgi stood and ate a knee to the face, they clinched. Georgi stuffed a throw and they broke. Warren ate a flying knee to the chin but got a double to guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Warren passed to half-guard. He had the back. Warren was cut. Georgi stood and turned to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Warren kneed the leg twice. Another. Another. Another. Warren got a trip to half-guard. Two fifteen. Georgi gave up the back. Two minutes. Warren kneed the leg there heh. Warren kneed the leg twice and the kidney. One thirty-five. Georgi stood to the clinch turning there heh. Warren kneed the leg, got a double to guard as Georgi had a tight tight guillotine. Oh wow so tight with one minute. Warren's nose was bleeding everywhere. He was out! He escaped. Thirty-five. Georgi gave up the back. There was a look of intensity in Warren's eyes. Georgi stood to the clinch. Fifteen left. Georgi kneed the body as they broke. He landed a left hook and a blocked high kick and a flying knee but slipped and fell. The third round ended, Georgi stood and walked away as Warren stayed on his knees. Warren 30-27 for me.